


In Which a Last Name is Given, Possibly

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [60]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan





	

Sol eventually found Ky standing guard at the main gate, the Fuuraiken towering over his tiny frame. “What’re you doing?”

“Taking the night watch.”

Sol picked Ky up by his oversized collar. “No, you are going to bed.”

“No fair, Sol! How am I supposed to grow up to be a great Knight like you if you never let me do anything?”

“Who says I want that?” Sol muttered, then bared his teeth and made a mock stern face, “Don’t make me Volcanic Viper you, brat.”

“Ha! You’d never do that!”

“Why not?”

“Cause you’re not the bad guy, duh.”

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
I doubt this is the canon explanation, but the mental image of Kid!Ky being in glittery-eyed awe of Sol was just too funny to pass up.


End file.
